conanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lagomorph rex
Welcome Hi, welcome to Conan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Savage Sword of Conan 1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- YardIHS (Talk) 01:23, February 24, 2010 Real Live Welcome I keep forgetting about the automated response. So here's the real me welcoming you! Thanks so much for the Red Sonja info, and yeah, I would absolutely love if you want to take that on. It was on my list, after I got through Conan (which will be a long, long time). I always envisioned this as a gigantic comic resource - I actually stumbled on this abandoned wiki and applied for the admin job, and a Universe of Robert E Howard is definitely in the cards, Kull and Solomon Kane included. As far as the formatting, I find the easiest way to do all of this is, when you're in the edit menu, hit the "source" button all the way to the right, and then you'll get the full text editting. Then you can imitate what you already see, cutting and pasting, or whatever. The specific underlined headlines are made by putting two = signs on each side of what I want to headline. Like "Welcome" and "Real Live Welcome" above. I'll leave the SSOC-1 article as is and let you clean it up to practice. And if you have ideas for the template, feel free to share! I'm quite literally learning this as I go along myself, and have changed things a number of times...I need to clean up some of the earliest articles to match the current standard, actually. I really appreciate you jumping in (you'll be the first regular after me - wanna be an administrator?), so knock yourself out. Don't forget to sign your posts so I know I'm interacting with you (the signature button at the top of the editting window). Hope to see you around!--YardIHS 03:10, February 24, 2010 (UTC) alright, thanks I think I got the hang of it now. I don't have any particular desire to be an administrator at the moment, but I could change my mind at a later day. I've got the same Conan Chronology as the one you are using, in addition to one for King Kull and Red Sonja. But I've not been able to find the Roy Thomas ones from the Conan Saga books.. I'm mainly going by the one which is on the REHComicsgroup on Yahoogroups that terry allen runs. But I've got all of the Marvel comics related to Kull, Conan and RS but none of the SK ones.. I'll have to buy the new Dark Horse re-prints. I've also got all of the Pastiche novels for Conan, but don't have the 6 red sonja ones yet. I've got all the Bran Mak Morn and Cormac Mac Art Pastiches as well.. Still need to get the two Black Vulmea volumes from Zebra though. So I've got quite a lot of resources and as I am reading through this collection will try and update the relevent page for each story. I'm a bit obsessed with chronology so this sort of thing is right up my alley anyway. *Yeah, I've been using the Conan Saga chronology as a starting point, but have been honing it off and on for years. Over at conan.com, there's a thread discussing placement that is becoming more and more useful...things switch around. Was it you wo made those comments about Conan #92, incidentally? I do have those Conan Sagas, for Sonja and Kull as well, as the entire series is pretty interesting with Roy's Ramblings giving so much behind the scenes info. Oh, I would love to get into the novels on here at some point. I do have the Sonja books, and most, if not all, of the Conan ones (I haven't looked at them in several years, but I've been picking up the Age of Conan books as they come out pretty much out of habit). Books are way, way down the line for me, but anyone who wants to index them (and put together a concept for how they want the book pages to look) is certainly welcome. I also have my eye on the Conan RPG. Ambitions, ambitions. I see you've started to get the hang of the templates...the Red Sonja boxes you added are looking good! A couple notes: use two single quotations marks to italicize, which I've been doing with the titles in the chronology boxes, and add a bullet point (an asterik) to the Characters, Location, and Time Frame sections. Do you have copies of the covers of the comics? If not, let me know and I can upload whatever you need me to. Thanks again, and I can't wait to see what you add! I've not posted on the Conan.com forums for a while. I had a bit of a falling out with the moderating staff and I buggered off. I'd like to get the Conan Saga mags at some point, I've just got to luck up and find a good starter collection.. which takes money.. the eternal problem. I can get the covers pretty easily, thats the glorious bit about the internet. I'll add all those bits to my note sheet here so I can make sure I start getting it right. Savage Sword of Conan I think it's great to have a central Savage Sword page, but do you really want to index each and every issue on that page instead of providing links to the full write-ups? --YardIHS 18:47, February 24, 2010 (UTC) You are Probably right on that, as while I was just going to be transfering over my own index, it might be nicer to have the issue and then link it directly to the writeup. Lagomorph rex 18:50, February 24, 2010 (UTC)